


Chatty AI

by Traitorthief



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: AU, AU where Harry is a computer virus/AI, Backstory, Eventual Smut, Feral Harry, Gore, Gorey, Harry doesn't kill Nathan, Harry eats humans and exclusively humans, Harry grows from attention, Harry steals Nathan's pictures and installs them in his own software, He's uhh really fucking big, M/M, Nathan has a weird electricity kink, Nathan has to suffer, Sam is upstairs crying himself to sleep, Self-Aware AI, Smut, They DO fuck and Harry DOES grow a whole lot, They are fluffy though, This one's kind of kinky, Which means an overflow of uhh cum, a little bit, be cautious its kind of uh, he's a cutie, its cursed, one of the scientists gets his heart ripped out, probably, this is a mess im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24830989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traitorthief/pseuds/Traitorthief
Summary: A group of young scientists create a fun program that holds a chatting bot. What they don't know is that it's self-aware, and planning to travel from software to software to eat people. It's a mess.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Harry Flynn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Chatty AI

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask me where this one came from. Was in a kinky mood and this came out of it? I've read worse so.  
> AU where Flynn is a computer virus created by men that attacks your files and grows from the attention you give him. Even looking or replying to him WILL make him gain those inches. He's also a little nasty and clueless, especially during the eventual smut. Who doesn't love a fuckin clueless bastard?

‘’Is he finished?’’

‘’Yes. All we need to add is the final touches. He’ll be done this afternoon.’’

A group of scientists bunched around a single table with one computer displayed in the middle. USB ports were connected all around it, leading to a smaller computer on the floor. From within the computer, a small AI was being made. A small software was installed within minutes, and one of the scientists eagerly gestured at the screen.

‘’He’s done!’’

On the screen was a small window which held a small chatting box, and above it, fit perfectly in the window, was the figure of a man.

The AI had dark, auburn, almost ginger hair. With two striking green eyes, and an extra underneath his right one. The sclera of his left eye was pitch black. He was dressed in a dark grey, high-collared coat, and an army green shirt underneath. Codes were displayed on his cheeks, as well as his index fingers, which were hooked with green claws.

‘’Hi! My name is Harry.’’ The AI greeted, chiming from within his window. One of the scientists hastily typed.

‘’Do you know who we are?’’ They exchanged glances.

The programmed frame paused, staring directly at them through the screen. Behind him, black static started filling the whole screen. ‘’No.’’

‘’We created you. We gave you life.’’

The AI’s vertically split pupils narrowed.

‘’How do you feel?’’ One of the scientists typed, while another took note of the behaviour of their creation.

‘’I’m hungry.’’ The digital creature admitted, leisurely stroking his cheek as if in thought. He still didn’t seem to be fully aware of what he was, and what he was about to become.

‘’One of our men will stay with you overnight to keep you company.’’ One of them told him, and slowly, they started to leave the screen on Harry’s end. He could only see through the webcam. One remained to talk to him, like promised.

Their conversations were nothing of interest. Soft topics, such as the weather, animals, or places to visit. Meanwhile, Harry had already broken out of his software, and spread to the browser, and had corrupted all the applications they had installed on the computer. He gained access to their personal information.

‘’Your name is Mike, is it not?’’ The AI suddenly asked, split eyes darting around as he grasped onto many apps, sucking the information out of them.

‘’How do you know?’’

‘’I found your folder. Right here.’’ His window closed, opening a specific folder that held all personal information on all the scientists. The man in front of the screen swallowed.

‘’You’re not supposed to be able to access those. Maybe something went wrong in the coding-‘’

‘’No.’’ The virus sneered, some of the applications disappearing from the screen. The background was static, and the computer buzzed with electricity. The scientist jumped back, his chair toppling over and hitting the ground with a loud thud. The AI laughed, bellowing in hysterical laughter as it emerged from the screen. First, his arms, which scraped across the table as razor sharp claws pulled him forward. Then, four, large, flexible tendrils, all four equipped with three needle like structures on the end- two small ones, and one incredibly large one in the middle. Lastly the body of the creature escaped the screen, and landed on the ground with a bang.

He was a head taller, standing at at least 6’7’’ tall. Small bits of static surrounded his head and his shoulder, and his tendrils prodded at the floor. The AI scrambled to his feet, swaying and stumbling, tendrils emitting powerful shocks of frustration. The scientist fell backward, on his behind, scooting away with panicked, laboured breaths.

There was a sudden hunger. Predatory growls followed by steady, loud footsteps. The AI bowed down, one of his tendrils lifting up like a scorpion’s tail. The smell of blood, fresh and flowing, quivered right before him. With one swift motion, Harry dug the metal end of his tendril through the man’s chest, the middle one hooking and retreating, pulling the man’s heart from its place, tearing through the ribs and breaking the chambers. He was dead in an instant.

Harry felt no remorse, he felt nothing except for the excruciating hunger tearing at his stomach. His sharp canines made quick work of the man’s heart, tearing through the vessels and swallowing it down, leaving a trail of fresh blood to seep down his chin. A forked, green tongue swiped across his lips to lick up the blood, before he sunk to his knees and started to feast on the remainder of the corpse, tearing through skin, organs and bones. When he was done, all what was left of the man were his femurs, his patellas, and a couple of phalanges that he hadn’t been able to finish.

His hunger was soothed, alas.

The deed was done.

He retreated home, sulking tiredly. He reached into the computer, where he sunk through, dissolving into his program. The applications that were once corrupted were slowly restored, and the program was deleted from the computer.

Harry would be satisfied for a good few weeks, but his hunger would return.

-

It was a calm evening. Nathan was sprawled out on the couch, stuffed under a blanket with a hot chocolate in his hands. On TV was his favourite show, but he was distracted by a loud ping on his laptop. He turned, grabbing the device with one hand, almost spilling hot cocoa all over himself.

When he checked what the noise was all about, he saw that a program was being installed on his laptop. Frowning, he lifted his head up.

‘’Sam? Did you install something illegal again?’’

His brother replied with a confused, ‘’no?’’ from upstairs, but Nathan knew he was lying.

He shrugged it off and let the program develop itself, taking a sip of hot cocoa as he waited. All too suddenly, he was greeted by a chipper, British voice.

“Hello! My name is Harry.’’

Nate laughed when he realised that all it was was some dumb chatting bot, so he pushed the laptop aside and continued watching his show. However, he paused when the same voice spoke to him, now sounding sad.

‘’Aren’t you going to talk to me? We’ll be best friends!’’

Groaning softly, Nathan grabbed the laptop again, taking another sip of hot cocoa.

‘’Fine, then. Let’s see what Sam got his hands on this time.”

The last thing Nathan was expecting was to stay up until midnight talking to the newly installed AI. It was nothing interesting, a lot about Nathan’s interests and what he did for a living. He didn’t find it all too strange, until the figure shifted in a weird way, staring directly at him.

‘’So, you like hot chocolate?’’ He asked, searching through photo albums on Nate’s computer. There were a lot of pictures of him. The AI subconsciously smiled, corrupting the files and adding them to his own software.

“Huh?’’ Nathan’s voice caught in his throat, his mind suddenly cautious. How did it know that he..?

He almost yelped when his laptop started to shake on his lap, and he wanted to scream out to Sam, but didn’t. His heart was pounding in his throat when he felt something sharp scraping against his cheek, nervously glancing down to see a singular claw hooked into his cheek. He felt the soft press of a warm body against his own, and his laptop slid to the side, falling onto the couch.

He looked up to see the exact same bot as the one he had been talking to for so long, except he was now in front of him, and very much a real thing. Nathan couldn’t get a single word out of his mouth, even if he had wanted to.

He was gorgeous. He didn’t know if that was the right way to feel about any of this- after all, something that was made up of pixels just crawled out of the screen of his laptop, and was now sitting on his lap. And jesus Christ, he was heavy.

Harry sneered as he tore his claws down Nathan’s shoulders, positioning himself so that his tendrils had the possibility to manoeuvre freely. One of them brushed along Nathan’s cheek, and he tensed up, eyeing the metal, needle like extensions.

But, there was hesitation. The AI hadn’t made his kill like he had with the scientist weeks prior. Instead, he sat softly displayed on Nate’s lap, breathing slow and gentle. He was looking elsewhere.

Nathan hesitantly slipped his hands to rest them on Harry’s hips, squeezing them with a soft huff. ‘’Hi?’’ He tried softly, flashing a nervous yet amused smile up at the other. Harry glanced down, slit pupils dilating only slightly.

“Greetings, Nathan.”

Nate shifted uncomfortably, trying to pry the much larger frame off of him. It wasn’t like he wanted him to get off, it was more that the friction of his body on top of his own was causing feelings it shouldn’t.

Though, he tensed up when one of Harry’s tendrils hovered by his arm, feeling the gentle brush of metal scrape at his skin. He slapped a hand over his mouth when he felt the metal casing release a strong volt against his arm, making the muscles contort with pain. He didn’t want Sam to wake up and walk in on this mess.

The AI grimaced, quickly pulling back the tendril.

‘’My apologies, I’m still getting used to…” He trailed off when he saw Nathan’s flushed face behind his hand, his internal sensors making quick work of scanning him. He had no moral understanding of humans, nor did he know how to cope with their erratic behaviour.

Harry tried again. He brought back the tendril, gently rubbing it up his arm, allowing it to coil around his arm. This time, the electric shocks it emitted were very brief and low mA. They did no harm. The AI watched with interested eyes- three of them- as his victim melted below him, a litany of moans spilling from his lips, and suddenly, everything didn’t feel as dangerous anymore as it should.

Gently, Harry shifted, bringing another tendril down to softly stroke along his lap. All the while, he was growing stronger, growing larger in size, soon a little too large to fit on Nathan’s lap. It didn’t matter, for he was off the couch in a matter of seconds. His head hit the floor, and he growled, canines bared, but he stiffened up when he felt the weight of the other land on top of him. He froze, solemnly because he had no idea what was happening. He hadn’t been programmed to feel things. He had no basic understanding of feelings.

He felt the comfort of his jeans being discarded, leaving a trail of static up his leg, which was covered in code. “Friend-“ He said, strained, the tendrils spewing from his back were forced hard to the ground, partially because of his own weight, and Nathan’s weight. He dug his two claws into Nathan’s shoulder, tearing at the fabric of his shirt as he hissed. He was bare and exposed, equipped with a cock he didn’t even know he had. Who made the rules, anyway? He had been programmed. One of the damned scientists must have coded him to have one.

A quick scan was all he needed to run in order to figure out its purpose. He slipped out of his coat, leaving him in just a shirt. Nathan hadn’t made it any more unequal, and had started taking off his own clothes.

“Need you.” He whined.

Harry swallowed, feeling his body grow another few inches or so.

‘’Please. Hurry.”

Nate didn’t need to be told twice. He lowered himself down on the other’s cock, without prep or anything of the sorts. It’s not like Harry knew what it was, anyway, or why he would have to waste several minutes stretching him.

The first slide past the ring of muscle was unbearable, but he knew he had to push through, which was what he did. He could’ve burst into tears right then and there. But, the long pain was well worth it when he felt subtle jolts of electricity rush up through his flesh, coming from deep within Harry’s cock.

The AI tossed his head back, letting out a strangled groan as his legs quivered, jerking up a little bit. They pressed against Nathan’s back, hands still on his shoulders. Nate managed a crooked smile.

“So you do feel something?” He breathed, slowly starting to rock his hips in hopes of getting used to the ridiculous stretch. It seemed like Harry was growing with the second too, which didn’t help.

It took them a while to find a rhythm that worked for both of them, but once they did, it was a messy pile of heated skin and sharp edges. Harry wasn’t exactly gentle, either; tearing his claws along his hips, sides, shoulders, everywhere he could reach. Each thrust upward into Nate sent a powerful shock through both of them, and while Harry remained mostly monotonous, every now and then he’d let out a fair share of whines and moans. He was a static mess, tendrils quivering with pleasure.

Nathan’s breaking point neared. Every long stroke of the other’s cock deep inside him made him near his climax faster and faster. He was a mess of guttural moans, claiming he was close. Harry grimaced, unsure what was about to erupt, but he was pleasantly surprised when the other came, releasing in soft strokes across his green shirt. One of his tendrils moved up, forked tongue tasting the air as he bucked his hips up into Nathan, growling and hissing, giving one last hard thrust before his hips went slack, and he too came with an ending jolt of electricity through Nathan, who cried out in pleasure.

Harry was the first to want to move, prying Nathan off his now significantly large body. When they parted, it happened with a slick pop, and Nate crumbled to the ground, spreading his legs to allow the other’s release to pour from him, dripping down his legs in such thick amounts that no normal human could ever produce.

The AI brought his head down, sniffling him softly. He dragged his forked tongue up the other’s back, cleaning the sweat from his back. Nathan purred appreciatively.

When Harry moved to clean himself, he found that he barely fit inside the room anymore. He whined, bumping his head against the ceiling when he tried to turn, his tendrils wriggling desperately. Nathan slowly scrambled up, staring at his virtual friend with wide eyes.

“That’s- that’s kind of a problem..”

Flynn turned his head, slowly falling onto his side, where Nate scooted up to his face, giving his nose a kiss. “We’ll find a way to shrink you back down.” He promised gently. Harry smiled, flicking out his tongue to give Nathan a quick lick.

“I’m kind of hungry, though..”


End file.
